the kaos of time book 1 the alternate world
by tigerkry
Summary: hi this story is about an alternate world so join the trio and ginny as they bring a world back together and repair the time flow read on as harry and the others change the peoples point of views on who they are and meet new characters this story is a basis to another story i will write that isnt a fanfiction i dont like d/hr i think it is wierd so it isnt in here


chapter 1 what happened

(Harry's pov)

I walked into the common room and looked around for my best friends. After a couple seconds i spotted them. My best friends Ron and Hermione, were on a couch in front of the fire. I noticed that Hermione was leaning on Ron and reading a book. I stood there for a couple seconds smiling at my two best friends. Then i walked over to them and said, "hi guys." They were so surprised that Ron jumped to his feet and made Hermione tumble off the couch. She hit the ground with a thud, "ow!" she said loudly. She stood up rubbing the back of her head and retorted, "honestly ronald cant yo…" Then I interrupted, sensing another row that was about to begin. "Guys can you guys please not argue besides I need your help… Hey where's ginny" I said, "oh" said ron, "she left a little while ago…" "oh there she is," said Hermione butting in Ron started grumbling incoherently. Then Ginny walked over to us and said crossly, and curiously, "why are you angry now, when before I left you were fine … never mind, hi Harry." She turned to me and gave me a peck on the check. "Hi Ginny" I said smiling then, we all sat down. Ron and Hermione sat in two of the arm chairs, and me and Ginny sat on the couch, all of us stared at the fire for a couple minutes. I saw Ron glance quickly at Hermione who was looking at the fire, she pushed a curl behind her ear and Ron grinned slightly. Then I smiled to myself then Ginny whispered in my ear, " why are Hermione and Ron mad at eachother." I whispered back. "I don't know they were fine until I said hi to them, then ron jumped up and knocked Hermione off the couch." Ginny giggled quietly Hermione glanced at us, then returned her gaze to the fire. Ginny stopped giggling then whispered, "were they closer to eachother than usual."I nodded then Ginny whispered, "you shocked them. When you said hi, cause Ron and Hermione are trying to figure out their feelings but, they aren't sure if you'll be ok with it." I looked at her at whispered, "really cause it would be great for them it finally figure it out."' Ginny whispered, "so you shocked them… " Then Hermione snapped, "if you guys are going to keep whispering then i'm going to bed." She stood up and turned towards the girls dormitories. then I said, "Hermione wait." She turned around and snapped angrily, "then stop whispering and tell us what you want help with." she crossed her arms and glared at me. I said, "grimly Dumbledore said we have to go back in time to stop Voldemort from rising." Hermione stared at me her mouth open in shock. the other two were also staring at me with their mouths open, they closed their mouths. Ron stood up stood next to Hermione and said, "Dumbledore wants us to go and stop Voldemort from rising." nodded then Ginny said, "but how will we get there." "simple" I said, "a time turner." then Hermione said, "Harry but time turners aren't supposed to go back that long…" I yelled I know. then Hermione said, "but Harry you dont understand..." then i yelled, "Hermione we have to stop Voldemort i don't care what happens cause we have to stop him!" i saw that Hermione's eyes were full of tears. then Ron stepped in front of Hermione and growled, "leave her alone Harry." I blinked shocked, then Ron looked shocked and his ears turned red he said "errr…" then went back to his chair Hermione sat back down, I pulled out the time turner and tossed the chain to the others. who put it around their necks, except Hermione, but Ginny forced the chain around her neck. then i turned it 192,848 times. while Hermione said, "Harry you're going to break I…" then the time turner shattered, and we collapsed unconscious.

A/N i need 5 reviews before i continue


End file.
